The present application relates generally to decorative items and, more particularly, to appliques. Appliques are decorations or designs that are applied on top of larger surfaces of apparel and other products. Appliques can be used to customize apparel, and can bear emblems and insignia particular to events or organizations. Conventionally, appliques bearing emblems or insignia are embroidered.
Appliques can be used to create items which commemorate events such as athletic contents. Commemorative items which are particular to the outcome of an event, such as those featuring the winner, are desirable. Fans in attendance at the event are also often particularly interested in purchasing commemorative items at the contest. Items which display details about the contest such as a final score would be particularly desirable. However, conventional means do not permit the creatFion of such items, as current processes are too time consuming and/or require complex equipment which cannot be ported to the location of an athletic contest. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of quickly and efficiently producing customized commemorative items using equipment which can transported and operated outside of a traditional production setting.